elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quests (Skyrim)
Miscellaneous Quests The Miscellaneous Quests section needs some serious work because in this state it is very confusing and quests need to be sorted out somehow like quests that only appear in the Miscellaneous section in the game journal and more complex ones (additional quests) which don't appear in the Miscellaneous section and aren't neither Faction quests or daedric, like The White Phial or In My Time of Need. ^^^^^This we need to fix up the misc quests, mainly sorting out which are true Misc Quests and which are side quests. Xxfallout turkeyxx (talk) 23:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Should probably generalize the generated Radiant Quests (bounties and similar). Something like "Bounty quests available from the Innkeeper for randomized targets." Delve (talk) 16:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The problem I see to be developing with the miscellaneous section is the shear amount of tasks that can end up here during gameplay. I'm even guilty of this to extent, simply going through the dialog with a NPC can get you a task to go talk to another NPC who then gives you another task. Yet they are all unbound/miscellaneous tasks, you could play for 2 hours running around Skyrim and probably clear 50-100 of these types of tasks. Suggest a guideline along the lines to list a task, such as must require to go clear dungeon, kill mini boss, retrieve items, deliver goods, etc.. Neguy71inok (talk) 17:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : It's worse than that. You can get these 'tasks' just by overhearing a guard making small talk nearby. I've had 'misc' items added to my journal and map updates just walking through town without interacting with anyone. Delve (talk) 19:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : The map updates I can live with, in fact, after 2 weeks of owning the game with about 30hrs gameplay, I just realized yesterday that those tables with maps on them and a bunch of little flags, can update your map by targeting the flags and selecting them (It should give the name associated with the flag.) Its the "Go speak to (NPC X)" I don't think should be listed in miscellaneous as these usually lead to another task or like some, lead to actual Side Quests. I think tomorrow I'll create a Side Quest Section and move the known side quests there, unless somebody beats me to it. Neguy71inok (talk) 19:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : I think we should list the finite quests (including the ones that are given by Radiant AI), and leave out the infinite Radiant AI quests. These should probably be in another section though as everyone's mentioned. I'm new to this, but I will go ahead and add any missing ones that I find from our current list and add them to this page for the time being. May need help linking them correctly to a missing page. Will mark them as minor edits. Hav0cNZ (talk) 11:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Having a section of quests that you can recieve be reading a book would be good too. Epzo (talk) 02:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : The organization does need some work, but what about correcting / validating links or info? With the page locked down, some of us that would like to help correct information are unable to. Dolgar (talk) 20:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Recommended lvl prerequisites needed It would be helpful for quests, dungeons, caverns, and forts alike to have suggested lvl prerequisites. This can help novice or even adept lvl players determine whatever they want to pursue said dungeon or quest, depending on their skills. Of course they will remain recommended, but I for one would love for that to be added to certain, if not all, quests and dungeons. Simply due to the fact that some dungeons or quests can be significantly harder than others. All in all, it can save one's self a lot of time and is more efficient and helpful as a result. : Considering that many of the creatures level with the player, this is really does not work. While some areas will be easier or harder, there is far too many variables to make a standard across the board. The few quests that do have a level requirement, already have them listed.LeatherNeck2382 (talk) 00:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Werewolf glitch While i was playing Skyrim i found a glitch. Upon transforming into a werewolf my mace was still in my hand. The mace was still just as usuable as normal. If it helps the mace was elven. My missing Lydia After I learned the Way of The Voice, i fast traveled to the Western Watchtower. But i never saw Lydia there. I read that if we part ways, she'd be in Dragonsreach or Breezehouse. She wasn't in Dragonsreach. The house was pointless because i don't own the house. I need to know if she would still be alive or dead. Power Leveling Glitches on Skyrim Bethesda needs to fix all the glitches used to power level. Like the glitch where u can attack the Greybeards in High Hrothgar to level up ur sneak and fighting skills. Also, the glitch with the book you obtain from the quest "Discerning the Transmundane" where you put it on a bookshelf and you can read it multiple times and get the skill gains over and over again. My friend just power leveled to 81 using these glitches. Anyone that uses these glitches should have their stats reset.Thorax the Impaler (talk) 20:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Ryan Reames. Xbox Live Gamertag: RyanReames : Agreed that Bethesda needs to fix glitches, but not sure why you are so worked up over your friend power levleing his character. It is only a single player game after all, the only person he is cheating is himself. Neguy71inok (talk) 22:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) epic!!!!! awsome page!!!!! What about No Stone Unturned? Does the No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) guest falls under the Thieves Guild quests? I believe it does because the signs in the name of the guest in quest log is of the Thieves Guild and involves the Thieves Guild characters but it is not listed as their quest. I am going to put it here Quests (Skyrim) but I am not sure where it should be in the Thieves Guild (Skyrim). Please send me an email if I am wrong. Mrs. Babe (talk) 13:01, March 5, 2012 (UTC)